In Your Eyes
by fuschiapinks
Summary: Kangin's birthday is around the corner. Since he is in the army, Leeteuk trying hard to be able to celebrate his birthday like they always did.


Title : In Your Eyes

Author: fuschiapinks  
Pairings : Kangin/Leeteuk and the rest of the family …

Summary :

Kangin's birthday is around the corner. Since he is in the army, Leeteuk trying hard to be able to celebrate his birthday like they always did.

**ONE SHOT**

"Hyung," Donghae screamed from his bed, eyes focusing on something in front of him and his hand is waving.

Leeteuk open his eyes reluctantly, he was finishing recording for Sukira late at night and still feel very sleepy. "What time is it, Donghae? Why you scream like that? I still need sleep,"

"Hyung, look at this," Doghae still insisting. Now he's heading toward Leeteuk's bed carrying something in his hand.

"Ya? What is that?"

"Kangin hyung birthday is two more weeks. Look. You even circle the date."

Leeteuk trying to see the thing that Donghae hold, which is a desktop calendar, in between his sleepy position. There he sees, January 17, there is red circle around that date. Leeteuk remembers that date without any reminder, of course. He just wants all the other members remember it also.

"Hu uh." That's the only word that came out from Leeteuk mouth. He still holding on his pillow tight. He looks at the clock across his room and Donghae's, it's still 6.30 am. He still has 5 more hours before run to another schedule.

"Hey, hyung. Why you seem not interested? It's Kangin's hyung birthday. Usually you are excited. What are you planning for him?" Donghae asking enthusiastically. He starts grabbing Leeteuk's shirt and pulls it over so Leeteuk not falling asleep again.

"I don't know Donghae. It's still couple more weeks and I'm still sleepy. Please let me sleep for a while."

Donghae pout, seems not satisfied with Leeteuk's answer, "you must've plan. I know that, you just wouldn't tell me. Last year you thrown a surprise party that everyone already knows since a month before. Two years before, you told all of us to prepare unique present since months before. I remember Sungmin was jealous since his birthday was before Kangin's hyung, but you didn't plan something for him. And then three years before, we're celebrates it during our Super Show concert. And then..,"

"I get it, Donghae. I get it. I will tell you later on. I just need my rest time now. Don't you have schedule this morning? Your drama already started right?"

"Ya, I will leave in a moment. I'm waiting for Wookie first. We will do preparation for the drama soundtrack also. Okay, I will leave. But you need to tell me later on your plan, hyung."

"Ya ya…. Now go, please."

Donghae leave the room and it suddenly feels empty and quite, it's a perfect time for Leeteuk to continue his sleep though, but instead of doing that, Leeteuk wake up and sit at the corner of his bed. He reaches the calendar that Donghae shows before. He did remember, he always remembers Kangin's birthday.

Not that Leeteuk didn't want to tell Donghae his plan, he would if he had, but he didn't have any plan. This year will be the first time for Kangin to celebrate his birthday in the army. Kangin already told him that he didn't get day off during his birthday and none that he can have a visitor also there to celebrate it for a while.

Leeteuk was clueless. The sooner day off that Kangin will have is on Chinese New Year, that's mean a month after his birthday. It will be inappropriate to celebrate it during that time.

Leeteuk didn't have any idea how the hell he can celebrate Kangin's birthday without Kangin's presence.

"It must've been something simple and he needs to also feel it." Leeteuk murmurs. He knows Kangin already told him several times that it's okay not to celebrate the birthday this year, but it seems not right for Leeteuk. He wants Kangin, his Kangin, to knows that everyone care of him. And that everyone is especially Leeteuk.

"Drrt…,"

Leeteuk look at his cellphone, its unknown number. Reluctantly, he still picks it up. "Hello,"

"Yah. Why those sound? You're not missing me?"

Leeteuk suddenly smile, it is a really nice surprise in the morning hearing those voice he miss the most. "Kanginnie, of course I miss you. So early in the morning and what happen with your cell phone?"

"I got a chance for 10 minutes call so it should be fast. I'm supposedly can't call during this time you know, but I miss you."

"You didn't do something that resulting in get a chance to call, right?" Leeteuk suddenly aware.

There's a big laugh at the other end of the phone, "of course not. Who do you think I am?" Kangin's voice suddenly changes, pretending to be mad.

"Well, you know, somehow you're unpredictable. You know that."

"Okay. I'm just going to tell you that at least you can see me so that you won't miss me that bad,"

"It is? Really? When? They letting you take a day off on your birthday?" Leeteuk ask furiously.

"Well, not that. Teukie, don't tell me you're still thinking something for my birthday? I told you it's okay not to celebrate it this time. I will have day off by Chinese New Year, we can celebrate it together. Just the two of us. I told my dad I'm not going home that day."

Leeteuk blush just thinking about their two-of-us moment. "I'm not. I'll waiting for that day also. If not that, what it is then?

"KBS have another documentary in the military and my section was in. so, I get the chance to explain and all. It supposed to be an hour broadcast time. You have a lot of time to be amazed by my new look, Teukie." Kangin ends his sentence by laughing

"Yah, how can that even be possible. I didn't have time watching TV, you know that." Leeteuk trying hard not to be distracted by Kangin's word that now making his heart beating faster.

"Well, I didn't think you need to watch TV. There's thing called You Tube or something, right. I'm suck at internet but my friends here told me that. You can watch it there."

"Oh, okay then. I'll go check it."

"You see that and told me how it was. Hope they make a good editing. Oh, my time is up. I'll text you later on, Teukie. Take care ok?"

Leeteuk still hanging on his phone when Kangin's ending the conversation. Something suddenly crossed in his mind. Leeteuk suddenly get up and walking out of his room beamingly, heading to another room.

"I need your help,"

"Aish, it still in the morning. I don't have a schedule today so I want to sleep all day."

"Heechul – ah, I need your help. It's regarding Kangin's birthday," Leeteuk doing the exact same thing that Donghae did to him last time to waken him up.

"It's always regarding to Kangin when you ask my help, though. It's better be something good since you ruin my beauty sleep." Heechul opens his eyes and give Leeteuk a glare.

Leeteuk smile. He knows Heechul can help him on this matter. He just hopes everybody else is as interest as himself.

"Happy birthday, Kanginnie,"

"Thank you, Teukie."

Then it is all silence between them, they know exactly how each other feeling and nobody dare to say something, until Kangin's open up his mouth to say something.

"Aish, don't you start crying. It's my birthday and I want you to be happy. I will soon become old as you are and you can be happy about that."

Leeteuk laugh in between his sob, "it's just not fair. How come they didn't give you a day off? It's your birthday after all. Everyone should celebrate their birthday with their beloved one."

"Don't be a cry baby like that. Look, next year we can celebrate all of our birthday together here, in the army right?" Kangin trying to throw a joke.

Apart than laughing, Leeteuk continue his sobbing. "Yeah, but the year after, I will celebrate my birthday alone and you will also. It's not fair."

"Aish, Teukie. How old are you? Why you still crying like that? You need to understand sometime things cannot always go on our own. Hey, what about the documentary? Did you saw it already?" Kangin trying to change the topic.

"You look good there. It makes me miss you even more. I hate I can't meet you today."

Kangin scratched his head although it's not itchy, he's fail to change the subject. "It's almost 5 minutes, Teukie. I still need to call my parents. I love you and stop crying okay."

"Okay. Happy birthday, Kanginnie. Bye"

"You've said that. Okay, bye."

Kangin closed the phone. He already called his parents before calling Leeteuk. He said that since he can't stand hearing Leeteuk, his Leeteuk, crying like that and there's nothing he can do about.

Kangin remembers his birthday last year, he need to stay in his house and away from all of the members after the company freeing him from all of the activities as a result of the incident he was involved in before. He was feeling lonely and nothing he can do about that. None of the member even bothers to call him that day, including Leeteuk. Then his parents ask him out for a birthday dinner that he thought will be the only celebration he will have that day. Soon after returning home from the dinner, he found out all of the member was gather in his house and cheering him happy birthday. He remembers that he's the one that crying that time and Leeteeuk was wiping away his tears.

The year before, he is still recording We Got Married program and without hoping any party thrown at him since he is away from the other member. He is returning late to the hotel after the recording and he found Leeteuk waiting for him in the hotel room. He is holding one giant present that he found out later on was presents from all of the other member. Unique one though. He got a doll from Yesung that exactly give the same scary glare as Yesung's, that he didn't remember where he put that present and he didn't want to find it also. Sungmin gave him pink glasses that he didn't know when he need to use that kind of glasses. Siwon give a DVD that feature himself reading the whole bible and put a note that told Kangin to play the DVD at least 5 minutes, per day. The only thing that seems right was Ryeowook's present, he cook kimchi ramen. Although the ramen was look kind of different in shape and texture, Leeteuk soon after, told Kangin that Ryeowook handmade the ramen.

Two years before, all of the member celebrate his birthday during their 1st concert. He still remembers Kibum and Hangeng was all presence and the stage got a little sentimental since Leeteuk provide some footage of Kangin's from the trainee days. After that, they start throwing cake at one another.

Kangin held out a sigh. He misses all of the member and he is missing Leeteuk the most. He can't stand having a birthday on his own but he need to face it.

Kangin was about walking back to his unit when his commander in chief calling him.

"Yes, commander ssi." He answers in curiosity.

"Today is your birthday, isn't it? Happy birthday Youngwoon ssi."

"Thank you, commander ssi."

"You must be feeling sad not being able to celebrate it with your friends and family, I guess."

Kangin smile and nod slowly.

The commander smile and gesture Kangin's to follow him, "Come on here, I have something to show you."

Kangin raised his eyebrow, not know what is it to be shown to him, but he follows it anyway.

"Looks here," his commander shows his laptop and gesturing Kangin to have a look. Curiously, Kangin turn his eyes to see the computer screen and found out a video that his commander about to playing. The title of the video was simple, '_a message for all the soldiers, especially our Korean No.1 Soldier_'.

Kangin frowned a bit, didn't know what to expect when suddenly get surprised as he see familiar face appears in the screen.

"Youngwoon ah, happy birthday."

There he sees HeeChul and the entire staffs of Youngstreet radio greet and cheer him a happy birthday message. Heechul even got a time to blows a horn that sounds really terrible and Kangin can see the other staffs also feel the same way as he is.

The screen then changes to another footage, now it's Shindong. His face covering the entire screen up to the point that Kangin can't see what's behind him. He is mumbling some song that Kangin only notice some happy and birthday words only. It is long enough only Shindong face appears until Gyuri push him back and glare at Shindong.

"Yah, I want to say happy birthday also. Not just you." Gyuri then suddenly change his scary to sweet face, "Kangin oppa, happy birthday. We are here at the MBC Shim shim ta pa radio, wishing you a great day and hoping all the soldiers there get a chance to celebrate the birthday with their beloved one. Oppa fighting!" Gyuri ended his birthday message with a bright cheering that follows with Shindong's clapping passionately.

Kangin still in a shock statue upon seeing Gyuri sudden change in expression but he then smile upon seeing Leeteuk appear on screen along with Eunhyuk. They were in the set of Sukira. Leeteuk starts singing happy birthday and Eunhyuk added with some rap.

"Happy birthday, Kanginnie. I am wishing I could be there to celebrate it with you," Leeteuk then pout.

Eunhyuk tap Leeteuk in the shoulder, "Yah, hyung, don't ruin the happy moments with your pout." Eunhyuk then facing the camera brightly, "hyung, happy birthday. You need to take care there so you can come back here healthy and taking care our old leader. Ouch!" Eunhyuk caressing his head after Leeteuk tap him hard in the head.

"So, we are wishing you happy birthday and I hope your boss or whoever in charge in the army there knows that a soldier deserve a day off during his birthday." Leeteuk continue.

Kangin smiling seeing Leeteuk ending the footage with his infamous laugh. He wants to press the paused button and replay it, but he's unable to do that since his commander still around. He didn't want his commander in chief questioning his action.

"Hyung, happy birthday." The screen now shows Donghae face in a room that looks like a recording studio, Donghae then continue, "this is so sad we can't even visit you there today. When I am in the army, I will, I will…," Donghae couldn't continue his sentence, tears start falling from his eyes.

Ryeowook then appears in the screen, "hyung, hi, I'm here also. We are recording a duet for Donghae hyung's drama." Donghae can only nod upon Ryeowook's statement, still sobbing. "Hyung, don't cry. We need to cheer for Kangin's hyung. Heechul hyung will mad at us if he sees our recording was like this. Come on, hyung, don't cry, or I will also then… I will also." Ryeowook starts crying too.

"Aish, those two. How come they're still cry like that." Kangin comment to himself, realizing how the two still a crybaby of the group after all.

Siwon then appears in the screen with the entire people in his background.

"Kangin hyung, we are here, me and all the entire cast and staffs of Athena drama, wishing that all the soldiers get a chance to have a day off during their birthday. So we can celebrate your birthday just like always. Let's all pray so that this thing is possible later on."

Kangin couldn't believe that all of the people there actually bow their head down in a state of praying, following Siwon's instruction. Kangin knows from the beginning, Siwon supposed to be a priest, not an entertainer like this. He will ruin the entertainment industry image.

But Kangin's disbelief didn't stay long as he hear a familiar reluctant voice, "hyung, I didn't know what to say. All the hyungs push me to makes a recording. This is actually wasting my time since I have so many activities now. Aish."

Kyuhyun was seen folding his hand and looks a bit frowned in front of the camera. "This child didn't even change a bit since I left him," Kangin commenting to himself again.

"Hyung, you can't say that. It's Kangin's hyung birthday. You need to say something nice." Kangin see Jonghyun from Shinee appears behind Kyuhyun's. Jonghyun then facing the camera to greet Kangin with Kyuhyun still look at him as if Jonghyun was doing something weird and ridiculous.

There's another guy beside Jonghyun that also appears and agreeing on Jonghyun's statement. Kangin trying to remember who the guy is. He seems familiar but Kangin can't remember the name.

"Kangin hyung, happy birthday. I hope you still remember me." The guy that Kangin familiar with was seen talking. "I'm Jino. I am debuting with all of my hyungs in a project group. I am happy that I finally able to debut. You always say that I need to be patient and respect all of the hyung."

"Yah, Jino. Making him coffee and massaging him is not a respect. He's bullying you," Kyuhyun's interrupted while Jino still speaking.

Ah, suddenly Kangin remember the guy. It's the trainee that he used to ask to do almost anything. He's a very cheerful person that never rejects any of his requests, unlike Kyuhyun's. Wow, he's already debuting now. It seems yesterday that Kangin ask this Jino to buying him supper at 1 am after finishing his schedule when he feels like eating ramen that night.

"He's not bullying me, Kyuhyun hyung. Kangin's hyung always nice to me. He always bought me something."

"You so easy to be satisfied, do you Jino?"

"I'm not, hyung… it just,"

The footage stop at the arguments between Kyuhyun and Jino. Kangin's can't hide his grin, knowing that Kyuhyun not the maknae anymore now. He has his dongsaeng that need to be taking care now.

"Hyung, annyeong," Sungmin waving at him on the screen with his cute smile. "Happy birthday. I am missing celebrating your birthday, although it means other member usually will forget about my birthday since everyone is focusing on yours."

Kangin remember that Sungmin having the same month as him but he always forgets it. "Shit, it supposed to be on the 1st," Kangin just realizing. He reminds himself to texting Sungmin later on.

"But it's okay, hyung." Sungmin continues. "It seems so quiet now in the dorm. Not just you because weren't there, but we were having separate activities also. Even though you can have a day off, I'm not sure I am able to participate in your birthday celebration. I have my first drama shooting, hyung. It's so exhausted. I know understand why you're always seems so tired back in the day since you need to shoot a drama, musical rehearsal, hosting a radio show and all the other variety you're attending. Two activities at the same time already too tire for me at the moment, this shooting really killing me. I wish you are here and tell me how I need to cope with everything. Take care there, hyung. We're all missing you here." Sungmin ended his footage with a love sign that he made from both of his hand, curling above his head, and a big, cute smile.

The cheerful atmosphere suddenly changes when Yesung appears on screen. Kangin noticing the different in Yesung's hair style but everything else stills the same, especially the glare. Somehow Kangin feels goosebumps.

"Youngwoon ah. Have a happy birthday. I hope you still keep the doll I gave you two years ago since I bought you the doll's partner. I will ask Leeteuk hyung to give it to you. He told me you two will meet during Chinese New Year. That's all I need to say, I need to get back recording with Luna."

"No," Kangin suddenly screams uncontrollable.

"What is it Youngwoon ssi?" His commander asking, "Did you lost the doll?"

"Well, it just, the doll was scary."

His commander in chief raise his eyebrow, before he can even ask any further, the screen was changing. There Kibum mumbling 'Youngwoon hyung' around 2 – 3 times but didn't said any other words.

"Kibum, you need to say something. I'm not recording for admiring your looks." Kangin can hear Heechul shout.

Kangin can't help but laughing. He seems to know the situation there, Heechul drags Kibum out and ask him to record a message. Kibum, as always, not a good example in term of voicing his mind out. He bet Heechul was having a hard time only to convince Kibum for recording.

After a quick 'happy birthday' word, Kibum's face was disappears from the camera. Now all Kangin see was a font that stated,

'A MESSAGE TO ALL THE SOLDIERS, ESPECIALLY TO OUR NO.1 SOLDIER. HERE'S TO WISH ALL THE SOLDIERS CAN HAVE A DAY OFF DURING THEIR BIRTHDAY'

"Well, all of your friends really nice. I hope we really can have a day off during our birthday. I want to meet my wife also," his commander winks at Kangin.

Kangin smile. He then suddenly remembers, "Commamder ssi, how did you get the video?"

"It sends to me this morning. I found it on my email when I got here after breakfast. I didn't know who sent it, though."

"Oh, it's okay, commander ssi. I think I know who sends it." Kangin smile. He then continue, "commander ssi, I know I already finishing my 20 minutes call for today, but can I make one more call, this is important."

"Go ahead, it's your birthday after all. Whom do you want to call anyway?"

"Someone that in charge of all of these." Kangin smile as he walks out of his commander's room, leaving his commander that still looks at him with a questioned face.

Leeteuk is sitting in his room and looking back and forth at the video. He can't stop smiling seeing that the other members were willing to participate in the video. After Kangin said about the documentary, Leeteuk feel the urge to makes the same one but for Kangin's to see. He did notice, as Sungmin says, that all of the member had different activities nowadays, so it seems hard to gather them all together. He's glad he has Heechul to help him. Heechul really good at computer, internet and stuff like that, so it's not impossible to make all the members recording a video and send it to him for editing. Heechul didn't get hanging around in the internet for nothing, isn't he?

Leeteuk is repeating the part where Kibum appears as it's already a long time since the last time he saw him when his phone ring.

"Hello,"

"I know it's you."

Leeteuk smile upon hearing Kangin's voice.

"How come you are able to always prepare something for me? That's not fair."

"Because I love you? Isn't that enough?"

Leeteuk can hear Kangin's laugh with that husky voice of him. Ah, how he miss that voice so much.

"I love you too, Teukie. The video is great. How come you are able to gather all of the members? They seem scattered around in all different places."

"Heechul help me. He is familiar with the computer and stuff. But, we weren't able to asking Hankyung though." Leeteuk stops.

"Oh, no, Teukie. No. Don't you dare crying again in a happy moment like this, you already sobbing this morning. Besides, I have enough crying today, seeing Donghae and Wookie. Those two really … tsk…," Kangin couldn't find a proper word to finish his sentence.

Leeteuk laughing, "They are like that, Kanginnie. We just need to understand it."

"I know, I just couldn't believe after all this time, they were still so easy to cry. I hope you learnt to control your tears, two is already too much, you know."

"Okay, I will. By the way, how did you know it was me?"

"It's always you, Teukie. I see it in your eyes also, the brighter one than anybody else in the video. It just confirmed all when I saw that."

"You're so cheesy,"

"But you love me,"

Leeteuk blushes. "You better really coming home during Chinese New Year, there's so much you need to make it up for me."

"I will, Teukie. I will be coming home to you, always will. I want to see the love in your eyes, personally."

Leeteuk grinning. He knows how cheesy Kangin can be. But he loves him no matter what. He always sees it in Kangin's eyes also, the love only for him.

"Ah, Teukie," suddenly Youngwoon ruin his imagination.

"Yes?"

"The doll Yesung gave you, pretend you lose it. Don't give it to me when we meet."

Author's Note:

**IT'S **_**A-HAPPY-BIRTHDAY-FOR-KANGIN'S**_** FICT. **

Hope everyone enjoys it.

Saeng-il chukahamnida, Kim Youngwoon!

Bogoshipoyo … ^^


End file.
